Fire fighter trainers and simulators are used to train fire fighters and other individuals, including in some cases members of the general public, in proper firefighting techniques. Such trainers and simulators may provide a simulated but realistic firefighting environment by displaying simulated flames that can react to actual or simulated extinguishants directed at the display. Some types of trainers and simulators may utilize thermal sources, such as open flames or resistive heaters.